


Two-Fold

by CrownedGuinevere



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Forbidden Love, I just posted it on here because hopefully I’ll pick it back up, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedGuinevere/pseuds/CrownedGuinevere
Summary: Harry urges Merlin to create this machine which can create super humans. This is how it went.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Two-Fold

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abandoned story, I wrote this but I lost interest sadly. I might pick this back up someday. Have the unfinished story line (be warned! there might be some grammar mistakes or issues in the plot)

The late exhausting nights Merlin worked at Kingsman, he was the all seeing Tech Wizard. Filing paperwork while making sure there’s no villain trying to end mankind. All under the order of Arthur. Which was his coincidently his friend, Harry Hart former Galahad. The halls were quiet, there wasn’t much fuss during this time of day. Merlin sat there, looking over agents’ camera feeds. It wasn’t everyday that Merlin had a project to work on. The last project they had failed, the lack of preparations. It was called ‘Two-Fold’, it was a machine that was supposed to create agents that were twice as strong and fast. A super human if you will and since there wasn’t enough men to serve during the time, it was reasonable option. Technology wasn’t as advance during that time which inevitably caused the project to fail. It was now only an old project, a dusty file stuffed away in a cabinet along other documents to be forgotten.

***

A knock on his office door, “Come in!” Merlin as he types away on his keyboard. “There’s something I need to show you” Harry making his way towards Merlin with a file in hand. “What is it now” turning his attention towards the suspicious file. “A past project that has failed in 1978. But!the technology and intelligence we have today, we can re-create it!” Harry explains. Merlin glances up at him, “Why do you want to revive this old project anyways?” setting down the dusty file. “Well we always get a batch of awful recruits, spoons always up their asses.” He scowls, “And we could create one of the most fit agent genetically. They would be a great addition to Kingsman.” Merlin sighs, “Fine. I’ll see what I can do. I’ll give you updates.” Before seating himself back down in front of his monitors. “Thank you Merlin.” As Harry gleefully walks out. “You owe me one!” Merlin yells out before his door closes. 

***

Merlin scrambling around, researching all he can. Using the old file to help along the way. The old Merlin seemed to have everything put together with a few missing factors that current Merlin could easily fill in. The sounds of the key board chattering as he types away. Putting all the pieces together. He finally had the final product of the machine. The aging process was sped up so it taught itself like an AI. Information provided (by Merlin, Tech wizard himself), gathering all the speech, text data, and visual images available. Using that information to feed into their brain, stimulating human intelligence to the best of its abilities. The sounds of rustling as Merlin flailed around the room, working his ass off. Merlin sighed as he fell back into his seat. All that work so they don’t have to get another shitty recruit. It was worth it. 


End file.
